Camus Comprix
Camus Comprix is the first composite being, created from exactly ninety-nine unwound body parts. He was created by Proactive Citizenry to be the combination of the best of humanity. Biography Camus Composite-Prime, informally known as Cam ComPrix, first came into being and spent the beginning of his life as a composite being in a mansion in a leper colony turned research facility on Kalaupapa in Molokai in Hawaii. He was indoctrinated into the world with the help of Roberta Griswold; she would act as his personal assistant and sometimes viewed by him as a motherly figure. He was introduced to public being greeted, like many scientific advancements, with fear and amazement. He was considered by some to be of the elite of humanity; but to others, not human at all. Cam unwittingly gave himself his first name. During the first weeks he was rewound, he was trying to find the right word for "camera", and mentioned "Cam. Moo." among other words. Roberta mistakenly understood that Camus was proposing a name for himself, which pronounced very similarly with the last name of Albert Camus, a French-Algerian existential philosopher. From that moment, "Camus" was officially used as his first name, though he preferred to be called "Cam." When it was decided he was to have a female partner, he saw a photo of Risa Ward, for whom he felt an instant attraction. This was because the former owner of a rewound part in his body, Samson, had a crush on Risa during his life until he was unwound. Risa was abducted by Proactive Citizenry and forced under blackmail to work with him. To be more specific, Roberta told Risa to accept a new spine from an anonymous Unwind and to join Proactive Citizenry, otherwise she would have the entirety of the Graveyard wiped out. During their brief time together, Cam developed feelings for Risa. When Risa escaped, Cam ran away in search for her. While on his cross-country journey to find her, he ended up at the Arapache Rez. While there, he was captured by Una Jacali. As it turns out, he has the hands of her ex-fiancé, Wil Tashi'ne, who had been captured by parts pirates. Camus got Wil's guitar skills, so Una imprisoned Camus and forced him to play for her. Connor Lassiter found them and helped Camus out. Though he hated the thought of Camus and his association with Risa, and vice versa, he allowed him to join him and Grace Skinner on their trip to Ohio to Sonia Rheinschild's home. When they reached Sonia's, Camus was able to see Risa again. They all hid in the house of Hannah Steinberg. While there, the police stormed the house for him. He gave himself up, lest the police realize that Risa and Connor were there. The police took him back to Proactive Citizenry. One there, Roberta put a virus in his mind that killed any thought of Risa as soon as it enters his head. A few back at Kalaupapa, he discovered the Citizenry's plan to make an army of beings like him. He exposed the plan using hidden cameras and got Roberta to make a live confession about everything Proactive Citizenry has been doing. After the downfall of Proactive Citizenry, he permitted a wedding between Wil—through the hand attached to him and dozens of other people who received parts from Wil—and Una. After the wedding, he returned to Kalaupapa with Una to council the fifty new Composites. Personality He is supposed to be the best of humanity, but he is in a way human because he is a combination of unwound parts and thus has flaws. He is also the worst in humanity's eyes. He is made of parts from people that were deemed indecent. Either for stealing, lying, or causing damage to others, property or self. He is not any "one" of the people that make up him, but himself. Relationships Risa Ward Cam finds himself attracted to Risa Ward. This is mainly because Risa was the last crush of the the math genius in him, Samson, before he was unwound. This statement is supported when he sees a photo of Risa, he recognizes her. Cam soon develops true feelings for Risa. However, when the "worm" that blocks out any thought of Risa is implanted in Cam's mind, he can no longer remember her, allowing him to move on. Roberta Roberta is the woman assigned to oversee Cam's progress and development. At first, Cam loved Roberta and saw her as a mother figure. Cam grew to despise Roberta, though, seeing her as the woman who only cares for him because it is her job. Una Jacali When Una Jacali first heard Cam playing the guitar, she thought that her late fiance Wil Tashi'ne had come back from the dead and was devastated to learn that it was Cam, rewound with Wil's hands. The pair eventually developed feelings for one another, with Una still harboring deep feelings for Wil. As of UnBound: Rewinds, they live together on Molokai, with Cam helping the Rewinds adjust to life. It is unknown whether they consider themselves married or not, although they share a bed on Molokai, and Cam jokes about Una regretting she married him. Known Unwinds * Matthew * Johnny * Eric * Jose * Chris * Alex * Spencer * Samson * Wil Trivia * The names of the Unwinds constituting Cam, particularly Matthew, Johnny, Jose, Eric, and Spencer, came from a Facebook post of Neal Shusterman asking for names.Request postReveal post 1Reveal post 2 References de:Camus Comprix Category:Characters Category:Male characters‏ Category:Facebook fan-named characters Category:UnWholly characters Category:UnSouled characters Category:UnDivided characters Category:UnBound characters